Scarf Heroes Wiki:Policies/Membership Policies
User Conduct The Scarf Heroes Wiki contains many sensitive and emotionally-driven Users, of whom we designate extreme care and attention in hopes to help them. Scarf Heroes Staff demand that all Wikia Users must: I) Understand that this Wiki is a very serious environment and to act accordingly. II) Do not use excessive coarse language. III) Do not use sexually explicit language. IV) Do not perform any "Spamming", "Trolling", "Flaming", or "Raid". V) Do not threaten or harass Users, including but not limited to: A) Insulting or degrading comments, remarks, or feedback. B) Aggressive, rude, pretentious, impolite, disrespectful, or inconsiderate towards others. C) Do not cause any means to initiate an argument, to ignite drama, or manipulate the Wiki, Users, or the social structure. Registration For more information in becoming a registered Scarf Heroes Member, please learn more here. Honor Code This section describes the Honor Code created by Majora. All registered Scarf Heroes should adhere to all numbered points herein. Failure to follow this code may only result in loss of membership or a demotion in rank. This code is for Scarf Heroes and potential Scarf Heroes Members. # "Never lie." This doesn't apply to not saying anything. Example: If one is speaking with a friend and that friend asks you to not tell somebody/anybody something, then that's ALL you do, do not make up a lie for them. # "Keep your promises no matter what." There are few exceptions to this, there are some promises that come out at bad times and you don't really mean them. Example: Someone says, "I promise I'm going to kill myself." This is obviously a bad promise and would not count for this rule. # "Never dishonor yourself." This not only means to keep one's self committed to the code, but it also means to not put yourself down. # "Love our world." Many see our world as a dark place of sadness and hate, but we live here and we can't leave. We can ether choose to hate it and complain about it for the rest of our lives... or be grateful for the small time that we have to live, meet, and love one another. So, why not just love the world the way it is? # "Always believe in yourself." All the time people think, "I can't do that, it's impossible." Well sometimes all it takes is to tell yourself that you can do it because you have the will to do so. Just thinking and saying that will give you the drive to make what seems impossible, possible. # "Embrace your dreams." If you have a dream, you go for it and never stop. The people that never give up on their dreams are the ones that make them come true. If you want to be a hero you need to have dreams and honor # "No matter what happens protect your Honor. Always." Honor can be quite a burden at times. # "Never give up on your true friends" Sometimes our friends make mistakes, sometimes they say things they don't mean, sometimes they need a little nudge or perhaps even a full on shove to remember their way. Once they've realized these mistakes and ask for forgiveness... welcome them back with open arms. # "Total loyalty to the Scarf Heroes." Pretty self explanatory. # "Never dishonor the Scarf Heroes group." If you are a Scarf Hero and you talk bad about or betray the rest of the group and the wiki, then you dishonor us all but far more so, you dishonor yourself. Major had gotten inspiration on his own Honor from Angeal Hewley, mentor to his Hero Zack Fair. "Embrace your dreams, and... whatever happens, protect your honor always". - Zack, Final Fantasy. User Reference Regulations When someone wishes to become a Scarf Hero, a reference from within the group is needed. This means there's got to be someone that can say "This person has the qualities of a Scarf Hero (which means they are trustworthy, loyal, and have Honor.) And I believe they should be given the opportunity to join us." To view which user has recruited who, view the Reference Archive here. This also means that as the reference, you take on full responsibility and become the mentor for the one that wishes to become a Scarf Hero, the details of responsibility are listed below. * If they have not already, you are responsible for the recruit to have read the Throne Room, editing, registration and honor rule pages. * You are responsible for knowing for sure that the recruit is trust worthy and will not misbehave or betray the Scarf Heroes * You are responsible for the recruit to behave in the chat and follow the rules. * Optional: As a mentor, you should have your recruit read certain pages to learn more about the Scarf Heroes universe and characters. (this is optional and has no penalty if it’s not followed but it is recommended) * Once you have referenced someone, that link is PERMANENT! You will be responsible (but not always a mentor) for as long as the user remains a Scarf Hero. * You must be apprentice rank to be a reference, and the reference must be veteran rank in order for their recruit to rank up normally. Punishments If one fails to do these things and the recruit ends up breaking the rules enough to be stripped of his Scarf Hero membership, the reference may have any of these things happen to them depending on how well they did their job, and how bad the reason for the removal of their membership was. (Following the punishments on this list will show how bad the situation was/is in order to receive the punishment next to it.) # Be demoted in rank. (Normal offense) # Banned temporally or forever. (Pretty damn bad offense) # Stripped of their Scarf Hero membership forever. (Worst offense) # Nothing at all. (Totally reasonable, understandable and innocent offense) # Stripped of their Scarf Hero membership temporarily. (Bad but forgivable with time) # Something unique to be determined by staff members (Undetermined) # Lose your ability to recruit new members. (Most likely to occur) The punishment will depend on how aware the person was of the user’s actions, the actions themselves, and how well the person knew how trustworthy the person was before their joining, the situation will then later be discussed by staff members in private. We are not heartless as the punishments say, things like numbers 2, 3, or 5 are only things that happen if the recruit did something VERY bad in order to lose their membership. And even then, if we are given enough proof that shows that you had no idea that your recruit would do what they did then you may just get number 4. Membership Cancellation & Resignation There comes a time when a Scarf Hero decides they are not worthy of a certain position of rank or user rights, and some realize that being a Scarf Hero isn't within their own best interests. When this happens they can resign from said position(s). Resigning from Scarf Heroes If one wishes to resign from being a Scarf Hero, they must send a message to Majora on his message wall stating that they wish to resign. This does not mean that they will be banned or blocked, but they will lose all ranking up privileges and any chance to gain a position as a chat mod or above. Now, sometimes, one might make a resignation out of frustration and stress, and they may later realize that they made a mistake and wish to return. The user will then have exactly 48 hours to reverse their decision by leaving a message on Majora's wall stating that their minds have changed. If this isn't done within the 48 hours, the option to reverse the decision and their membership will be lost permanently. ' Note that if one resigns and cancels their resignation too many times, they will be warned that they have one final chance, after this the next time the user attempts to resign there will be no 48 hour limit and and the resignation will be final. Rank/User Rights Demotion If one wishes to demote themselves from a certain rank, or from chat mod position or above, they must send a message to Joey on his message wall stating that they wish to be ranked down to the desired position(s). '''The user will then have exactly 48 hours to reverse their decision by leaving a message on 'Majora's wall stating that their minds have changed. If this isn't done within the 48 hours, the option to reverse the decision will be lost.''' This does not mean they will forever lose their previous rank or position, but they will need to earn it/them back if that is what they desire. Note that if one demotes themselves too many times, it is likely that the user will not receive the rank or position back ever again. Category:Policy